Meramon
Meramon is a fictional character from the Digimon franchise, a Champion Level Flame Digimon that is made of fire and can perform fire attacks. In Adventure-Tamers, he is voiced by Peter Spellos. Description Digivolution * Baby - Mokumon * In-Training - DemiMeramon * Rookie - Candlemon * Champion - Meramon * Ultimate - SkullMeramon/BlueMeramon * Mega - Boltmon/Barbamon Abilities It is said to burn anyone it touches. Attacks * Burning Fist (Fireball): Throws fireballs at his opponents. * Red Flames (Roaring Fire): Emits fire by from their fists. * Magma Bomb (Magma Blast): Emits magma rocks which rain upon his opponents. * Fire Blast (Meramon inflames himself and charges at the opponent recklessly.) Appearances Digimon Virtual Pet Meramon's first appearance was in the Digimon virtual pet games. He was a member of the Agumon family, and was the third-strongest Champion-level Digimon obtainable in the original Digimon evolution tree. Digimon Adventure * Voiced by Nakamura Hidetoshi (Japan). The first Meramon seen resided in Mount Mihirashi, a mountain where the water for the Yokomon Village came from. He was the first victim of the Black Gear. When he rampaged the Yokomon Village, the water dried up before his arrival. He was freed from its control by Birdramon and returned to the mountain. A different Meramon was a customer at Veggiemon and Digitamamon's diner. The same Meramon from before later returned during the final battle against the Dark Masters. Digimon 02 Some Meramon were under the control of the Digimon Emperor's Dark Rings in a fire pit location where a Control Spire was. They gave the DigiDestined a difficult time since attacks from Flamedramon, Halsemon, Digmon, and Pegasusmon couldn't damage them. When the Digimon Emperor and his flock of Airdramon arrived with Greymon under his control, he wanted it to Digivolve to MetalGreymon. Instead it Digivolved to SkullGreymon and took out the Meramon, Flamedramon, Halsemon, Digmon and the Control Spire. Another Meramon was a partner to a DigiDestined named Mina from India. That same Meramon was among the many Digimon seen during the final battle against MaloMyotismon. Digimon Tamers * Voiced by Kojima Kazunari (Japan) A Meramon was the first Digimon that the Tamers encountered upon their arrival in the Digital World. It attacked them, thinking that they were enemies until Leomon attacked him and Meramon apologised. He told the Tamers how he wished he could go to the Real World. Later that night, a group of Jagamon stampeded and the Tamers barely escaped but Meramon was not lucky as the Jagamon trampled him and he was destroyed. In the morning, the Tamers made a marker to remember him by and the Jagamon that settled to sleep nearby had some explaining to do. Digimon Savers After Gaogamon defeated most of the DemiMeramon, the three remaining ones combined together to form a Meramon larger than normal. He was defeated by GeoGreymon. V-Tamer A Meramon worked alongside of a Greymon and two Centarumon in Hospitown. They helped to fight Tuskmon when he and Cyclonemon raided Hospitown and caused Tuskmon to crash. Digimon Next A Meramon was responsible for burning the grasslands where Sunflowmon's group used to live. He appeared at the Oasis to destroy it and his fires trapped Sunflowmon's group and Tsurugi Tatsuno's group in the water. He has DemiMeramon as his underlings. Agumon Digivolved to GeoGreymon and his attacks had no effect on Meramon. Gaomon Digivolves into Gaogamon and knocks it into a fountain of water where a Black Digi-Core is discovered. When removed from Meramon by GeoGreymon, Meramon returned to normal. It was revealed that Barbamon placed the Black Digi-Core in Meramon to control him. Category:Champion Digimon Category:Digimon Nature Spirits family Category:Digimon Nightmare Soldiers family Digimon World Meramon is harnessing the power in Lava Cave. If you fight against him and win, he will join your town as a chef.